


Questions

by Awenseth



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth





	Questions

_"What do they know?_  
That we are only acting?   
That it is just a play?   
They don't know anything… 

_We come together to this world,_  
Standing together,   
Protecting each other.   
Living in our world, together. 

_What do you know?_  
We were once one, but now   
You are drifting away.   
I try to grab your hand,   
To feel your warmth again,   
I scream your name, but you disappear,   
leaving me behind... 

_Our world is shattering,_  
Can't you see my pain?   
Our world is dying,   
And I die with it... 

_My heart is in pieces,_  
We are not one anymore…   
My heart is aching,   
But I want you to smile. 

_When did I stop acting?_  
Wen did I fall for you?   
I don't know the answer,   
The only thing I know…   
…I love you. 

_What do you know?_  
That I can't understand?   
Why are you hiding from me,   
and pushing me away? 

_Can't you see that I care?_  
I'm your brother,   
We are one…   
…the mirror of the other… 

_I'm afraid to lose you,_  
I can see your sadness,   
You are breaking apart,   
But I don't know why. 

_We were always there,_  
To protect each other.   
Please tell me who hurt you?   
If it was me, then forgive me,   
I want you back… 

_Every moment we play our game_  
Is Heaven and Hell united…   
I want to be in your arms   
But your heart is not mine,   
…not anymore… 

_Forget about me,_  
That I have existed.   
Live your life happy.   
My love for you…   
…is forbidden. 

_I will stay here,_  
In the ruins of our world…   
To dream of a love…   
…sacrificed in the Darkness…" 


End file.
